What No One Knew, Until Now
by JesusLover13
Summary: Twelve facts, that you might not have known, about the characters of Victorious.
1. Robbie

**Hi! ^_^ I saw this done for a Code Lyoko fanfiction, and since it looks like no one has done this for Victorious, I decided I would try. :)  
I'll write twelve facts - that no one really knew - about the main, and even minor, characters of Victorious. They're going to be made up, not actual facts. I've never written anything like this before, so I'm going to give it a try.  
Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Robbie**

**1.** The only reason he even has Rex is because he gets lonely at times.

Talking to himself would be weird - the puppet seemed like the best option.

**2.** Jade scares him, a lot.

**3. **He often wishes he could be cool. He wishes girls would like him. Maybe one day he would be so cool that people would stop staring at him like he was a freak.

**4. **Cat Valentine was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

**5. **Chess was his favorite game. He'd always play with his grandmother, and sometimes Rex.

**6. **He has a knack for beating himself up over things. His self esteem is often low because of himself.

**7. **He loves to sing - loudly.

**8. **If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Trina - _deep _down inside - was a genuinely nice person. And maybe she even liked him.

**9. **He took pride in his thick hair.

**10. **Sometimes, when he was alone, he'd think of how much his friends really meant to him. They were the only people on Earth that really liked him.

**11. **Before he actually met her, he thought Jade was quite beautiful.

**12. **Ever since he was little, he'd always had Rex. After a while, Rex became real to him.

That's what he got for watching Pinocchio three times a day, everyday.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^  
**

**Also, please review and let me know which character you'd like me to do next! I'm open to suggestions. ^_^  
**


	2. Jade

**Hi, everyone! ^_^ I didn't expect to have another chapter up so soon. But this story is really fun to write and I had already finished Jade's chapter, anyway. I know there was some people who didn't want Jade to go next - and I completely understand that. But she was surprisingly easy to write and I had already finished her chapter. :)  
**

**All credit for Fact 12 goes to Hilary Duff. There was a line like that in one of her songs and I thought of Jade when I remembered it. Also, I have two dedications...  
**

**Fact 4 is dedicated to Name Unimportant, because he or she thought of it. ^_^ Thanks for your suggestion! :D  
**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Elle (StarxBright), who I haven't talked to in a while. I miss you, Elle! 3  
**

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^**

* * *

**Jade**

**1.** She hates a lot of things,but the one thing she loves is Beck.

**2.** She's running from her past. That's why she loves Hollywood Arts - it'll help her reach her future.

**3.** Tori is the most real friend she's ever had.

That fact makes her angry.

**4.** Andre was her first kiss. It happened in third grade during a game of truth or dare.

**5.** She thinks of Cat as a little sister.

**6.** She used to be the geeky girl that no one liked.

Being scary is much more fun for her.

**7.** She often regrets some of the stuff she says to other people.

**8.** She secretly doesn't mind too much that Sinjin likes her.

It's nice to show Beck the jealousy she usually feels when girls chase after him.

**9. **Although she doesn't like it, she can play the trumpet.

**10.** When she watched _The Last Song, _she thought of herself and Beck.

**11.** She has a stuffed bear, that her father had once given her, under her bed.

**12.** She likes to be by herself, but she hates being alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you like it, please! ^_^ Let me know who should be in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Cat

**Chapter three! ^_^  
I wrote this just a few minutes ago. I decided it was time that this fanfiction got updated. I decided to do Cat next, since quite a few people requested that the next chapter should be hers. :D  
Some of this chapter is random, but I really like it. I hope all of you do too! ^_^  
Also...**

Lolllipopzluvya: To answer your question, it's kind of hard to explain. Jade prefers to be by herself (as in, with no people around), but feeling alone (like no one cares) is something she hates. I hope that makes sense. :) And thanks for your suggestion! ^_^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews mean so much to me! ^_^

I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

**Cat**

**1. **She's allergic to cats.

Ironic, right?

**2. **She likes Robbie, but she still thinks Beck is handsome.

**3. **She sings to feel happier.

**4. **Cows scare her.

**5. **She hates it when her friends fight.

**6. **She loves to read.

**7. **Sometimes, she feels like an outcast.  
Robbie has Rex, Jade has Beck, Tori and Andre are best friends, and Trina is always too busy to care for anyone other than herself.  
Where does that leave Cat?

**8. **Her brother is her hero - that's why she talks about him so much.

**9. **She wants world peace.

**10. **Jade is her best friend.

**11. **Her biggest dream is to fly.

**12. **She might not be the smartest person at Hollywood Arts, but she's the only one brave enough to be herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you like it, please! ^_^**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing Beck or Andre next. ;) Which one would you guys like to see? Let me know! :)  
**


End file.
